Good Buu
|Race = Majin |Gender = Male |Date of birth = May 8th, Age 774 |Date of death = Age 779 (time reversed, death undone) Before Age 889Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, 1997 Before Age 891 |Address = Satan House |Allegiance = Z Fighters Team Universe 7 Majin family (alternate timeline) |FamConnect = Future Good Buu (alternate timeline counterpart) Kid Buu (original self) Southern Supreme Kai (absorption) Grand Supreme Kai (absorption/permanent fusee) Mr. Satan (partner/best friend) Bee (pet) Evil Buu (evil half/fusee) Super Buu (fusion form) Uub (permanent fusee; ''Dragon Ball GT) Miss Buu (female fission''Dragon Ball Online'' Korean guidebook/wife)Dragon Ball Online, 2010 Baby Buu (child) Ichigo (fission offspring) Niboshi (fission offspring)Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 Sanma (fission offspring) Buillon (fission offspring) Hashigo (fission offspring) Sugoroku (fission offspring) Naname (fission offspring) Donpachi (fission offspring) Kyus (fission offspring) Juso (fission offspring) }} Good Buu (魔人ブウ：善; Majin Bū Good), also known mainly as Majin Buu is the result of the Innocent Buu using fission to split into good and evil halves. He would go on to become a member of the Z Fighters and live with Mr. Satan. After the battle against the pure Majin Buu, Buu is referred to as Buu instead of Majin Buu and to the world he becomes Mr. Buu. Overview Traits Due to Innocent Buu splitting into Good Buu and Evil Buu, Good Buu became a "different life-form"Twel-Buu interview, 2014 from the original Kid Buu and Innocent Buu forms, and lost many of the unique capabilities of the original Majin. He became an entity of pure good, due to Innocent Buu's evil manifesting as Evil Buu, he lost the ability to absorb using his body and needed to turn others into chocolate in order to accomplish an "absorption" is the result of the fusion between Good Buu and Uub in Dragon Ball GT, which creates a much stronger and more muscular version of Uub, who wears Majin Buu's black and yellow vest. He also gained a massive boost in power, capable with keeping up with Super Baby Vegeta 2. He makes his debut on the episode "The Return of Uub". Uub retains many of Majin Buu's abilities, including the power to turn organic beings into chocolate (and possibly other kinds of matter if he wished). Due to Uub's human body being the base for the fusion, he apparently cannot regenerate, however. He appears several times throughout the series to help ward off some of the most powerful of foes: Baby, Super 17, and Omega Shenron. Majin Satan Majin Satan is the EX-Fusion of Majin Buu and Mr. Satan that appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. Buuhan Buuhan is a hypothetical fusion of Majin Buu and Gohan. It is a "Fusion Frenzy" card in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, however, the card itself does not depict the fused character, instead showing the two fusing characters beside each other. Video games Buu has appeared in the following Dragon Ball related video games: *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z'' *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' *''Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Battle Stadium D.O.N'' *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' *''Dragon Ball: Tap Battle'' (Secret Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Discross'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Voice actors *Japanese: Kōzō Shioya *English Ocean Group dub: Scott McNeil *English FUNimation dub: Josh Martin *English Blue Water dub: Corby Proctor *Latin American Dub: Mario Sauret *Portuguese Dub (Brazil): Wellington Lima *Portuguese Dub (Portugal): António Semedo *Italian Dub: Riccardo Rovatti *Tagalog Dub: Jhun Villamac *Polish Dub: Jan Aleksandrowicz *Catalan Dub: Jordi Vila *Greek Dub: Themis Psihogios *Hungarian Dub: Csaba Csík; István Fazekas (DBGT) Battles *Good Buu vs. Evil Buu *Good Buu vs. Kid Buu *Good Buu vs. Beerus *Good Buu and Gohan vs. Beerus *Good Buu vs. Mr. Satan *Good Buu vs. Basil (Base/Drug-induced power up) *Good Buu vs. Super Baby Vegeta 2 Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes